elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Agmaer
|Base ID = }} Agmaer is a Nord with aspirations of joining the Dawnguard. Interactions Dawnguard He is initially found at the entrance of Dayspring Canyon. He asks if he can accompany the Dragonborn to Fort Dawnguard and remarks on his hopes of joining the Dawnguard. Agmaer also says that he is a bit nervous, because he is afraid that Isran does not want him. When Isran questions him about his experience with weapons, he mentions he mostly uses his "Pa's axe" to fend off wolves, much to Isran's amusement. Despite this, Isran sees promise in the young man and gives him a crossbow to begin his training. Upon completion of "A New Order," he becomes available as a follower, and can be found wandering around the inside of Fort Dawnguard. Follower As a follower his highest skills are One-Handed, Two-Handed, Block and Light Armor. He has one of the lowest level caps, at 25, and his stats are identical to those of Beleval. If given staves, he will use them effectively in combat, with a one-handed weapon in the other hand. Dialogue ;Dawnguard "Oh, hey there! You here to join the Dawnguard, too? Truth is, I'm a little nervous. I've never done anything like this before. I hope you don't mind if I walk up with you. Hey, uh, don't tell Isran I was afraid to meet him by myself. Not the best first impression for a new vampire hunter, I guess. You've probably killed lots of vampires, huh? I'm sure Isran will sign you right up. Not sure he'll take me. I hope so. That must be it. Fort Dawnguard... Wow. Bigger than I expected. Where is everybody? This place looks almost deserted. I guess this is it. Wish me luck." ;Awakening "Oh, did you need something?" :Why did you join the Dawnguard? "I've heard the rumors around Skyrim. I know something's going on. And I've seen the vampires. I felt I had two choices. I could either live in fear of the night, or I could do something to help protect my people." Quotes *''"I heard what's going on. The vampires, the Dawnguard, all of it. I wanted to help, so here I am."'' ―During Dawnguard *''"You go ahead. I'll talk to Isran in a minute."'' ―During "Dawnguard" Gallery Isran with Agmaer.png|Agmaer with Isran. Agmaer Dawnguard Armor.png|Agmaer wearing his set of Dawnguard Heavy Armor. Trivia *Agmaer can be used to farm an infinite supply of steel crossbow bolts. Upon completion of the Dawnguard quest, Agmaer will be given a crossbow by Isran, and told to shoot at a set of crates. He will continue to do so until completion of the next quest. Collection is a slow process, as he fires a bolt roughly every 8 seconds. **Alternatively, an unlimited supply of Dwarven Bolts could be attainable by pickpocketing his steel bolts and replacing them with dwarven bolts, which can be found early on in the game by looting dead Dwarven Spheres in the Markarth Ruins. *After he joins the Dawnguard, Agmaer wears a set of Dawnguard Heavy Armor with no helmet, replacing his initial clothes. *Agmaer is voiced by Jason Marsden. Bugs *After downloading the add-on, Agmaer may use the same dialogue as Talvas Fathryon from Tel Mithryn when recruited as a follower, stating that Master Neloth is always asking him to get out of his way. *If Agmaer is killed while he is initially following you to Fort Dawnguard you will be unable to advance the Dawnguard quest. Appearances * de:Agmaer es:Agmaer fr:Agmaer ja:Agmaer pl:Agmaer ru:Агмейр Category:Dawnguard Members Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Possible Stewards Category:Dawnguard: Quest Givers